closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Humongous Entertainment
Background Humongous Entertainment was formed in 1992 by CEO Shelley Day and Creative Director Ron Gilbert. It became known for point-and-click adventure games intended for young children, such as the Putt-Putt series, the Fatty Bear series, and the Pajama Sam, Freddi Fish and Spy Fox franchises. In July 1996, it was acquired by GT Interactive, which was later known as Infogrames", which was renamed again to Atari since 2003. In 2007, it was renamed to simply, "Humongous, Inc.". Currently, it is now part of Tommo Inc. 1st Logo (1992-1993, 2015) Nicknames: "He!", "Humongous He," "He! Presents a Junior Adventure," "The Putt-Putt Logo" Logo: On a dark purple background, in a yellow outlined rectangle, we see the then-current Humongous logo (a circle with a capital "H" above a lowercase "e" formed as an exclamation mark with "HUMONGOUS ENTERTAINMENT" written around the circle, all purple with yellow outlines), with "PRESENTS" at the bottom. After a few seconds, it dissolves to a second screen with a purple "HUMONGOUS ENTERTAINMENT" circle in a pink outlined rectangle. Inside the circle is a cartoon drawing of a rocket launching. The words "Junior Adventures" in a colorful kid-like font gets "drawn" onto the screen in the middle of the whole logo. Trivia: The "He" logo resembles an exclamation mark "!" symbol. Variant: Sometimes the dissolve is not seen; instead it simply cuts to the second screen. This was seen on Windows versions of the games this logo was used on. FX/SFX: The "dissolve," and the wipe of the "Junior Adventures" text. Music/Sounds: No music. Just a weird cartoon voice chattering at high speed as "Junior Adventure" appears during the second screen. Availability: Seen on the first three HE Junior Adventure games, including Putt-Putt Joins the Parade, Fatty Bear's Birthday Surprise and Putt-Putt Goes to the Moon. The dissolve variant was seen on the original 1993 versions (for MS-DOS, the Macintosh operating system, and the 3DO platform.) The logo is preserved on the post-1995 reissues, but without the dissolve (later box artwork for Putt-Putt Goes to the Moon features the print version of the 3rd logo, but still features this logo.) It was also strangely seen on the 2015 iOS versions of Putt Putt Goes to the Moon and Putt Putt Joins the Parade, presumably due to an editing mistake on Humongous' part. Scare Factor: None; the "Junior Adventure" screen and audio is considered rather funny. 2nd Logo (1994-1996, 2015) Nicknames: "He! II", "Humongous He II" Logo: On a black (or white) background, in a purple outlined rectangle, we see the then-current Humongous logo (somewhat similar to the previous logo, but now completely purple), with "A" at the top of the rectangle and "PRESENTATION" at the bottom. Variants: * On some games, "PRESENTS" is below the logo. * On the demo for Junior Field Trip: Let's Explore the Airport!, the airplane flies through the logo from the left. * On the demo for Junior Field Trip; Let's Explore the Farm!, the cow appears walking in from the left. Then it moos at us as it stops. FX/SFX: It's a still logo, although there's animation in the Junior Field Trip variants. Music/Sounds: None, except for the sound effects in the Junior Field Trip demo variants. Availability: Seen on the original versions of the HE games of the time such as Freddi Fish: The Case of the Missing Kelp Seeds and Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo. It also made a surprise appearance on the 2015 iOS versions of Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo and Freddi Fish: The Case of the Missing Kelp Seeds due to an editing mistake on Humongous' part. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (1996-2002,2015) Nicknames: "He! III", "Humongous He! III", "Cartoony He!", "Cartoony Humongous He!" Logo: On a black background, we see the HE logo from before, but with more cartoony look and bulky letters. Plus, "HUMONGOUS ENTERTAINMENT" is solid and in a different font this time and some outlines are gone. Variants: * Starting in 1998, the website URL, "www.humongous.com" is seen below the logo.This variant was first seenon Pajama Sam: Thunder and Lightning aren't so Frightening. * On Pajama Sam: You Are What You Eat From Your Head To Your Feet (the PS port of Pajama Sam 3), the background is white. Plus, there is a black outline around it. * On Spy Fox in Cheese Chase, an animated version exists in which the text in the logo is black. The company name and the "H" and "E" move into place from different sides of the screen then "lock" into their respective places on the logo. FX/SFX: * Original Version: None. * Spy Fox in Cheese Chase Variant: The text moving into place. Music/Sounds: A drum roll, then the same weird voice chattering at high speed from the first logo. On later titles, only the drum roll is heard. Music/Sounds Variants: * On the Spy Fox in Cheese Chase variant, a drum roll played on bongos is heard followed by the infamous weird voice chattering at high speed. * On the Big Thinkers titles, cartoon music is heard segueing into the soundbite of a child laughing. Availability: Seen on all HE games released between 1996 and 2002, including the Pajama Sam series, the Putt-Putt series, the Spy Fox series, the Freddi Fish series, and the Backyard Sports series starting with Pajama Sam: No Need to Hide When it's Dark Outside and any Blue's Clues games made by Humongous Entertainment. It also plastered the second logo on later reissues of Freddi Fish 1 and Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo. The version with only the drum roll can be seen on Blue's Clues: Blue's Reading Time Activities and Blue's Clues: 123 Time Activities. The animated variant appears on the Junior Arcade title, Spy Fox in Cheese Chase. This also made a surprise appearance on the 2015 iOS versions of Spy Fox 2: Some Assembly Required, Freddi Fish 4: The Case of the Hogfish Rustlers of Briny Gulch, Pajama Sam: Thunderand Lightning aren'tso Frightening, Putt-Putt Travels Through Time, Putt-Putt Joins theCircus, Putt-Putt Enters the Race,Pajama Sam 3: You Are What You Eat From Your Head To Your Feet, Freddi Fish 3: The Case of the Stolen Conch Shell, Spy Fox 3: Operation Ozone, Freddi Fish 5: The Case of the Creature of Coral Cove and Spy Fox in: Dry Cereal, possibly due to an editing mistake on Humongous' part. Scare Factor: None, the logo is considered funny. 4th Logo (2002-2007, 2014) Left: The Nearly Finished Logo. Right: The Finished Logo. Nicknames: "Pajama Sam's Animation", "He! IV", "Humongous He! IV", "The Crayon Drawn-CGI Mix logo" Logo: Against a wooden table, we see a small notepad with Pajama Sam's hand on it. He opens the notepad and every page starts flipping very fast as we zoom into it, becoming a white background with page flipping effect. Then we see a black outline circle, which later turns into a crayon-drawn version of the last HE logo, bouncing up to the screen on a white background and into the front of the screen as the page flipping stops. Then it "pops" before it transforms into a CGI style as the background becomes black. The logo shines. FX/SFX: Very nice transitioning from 2D animation to CGI. Music/Sounds: Some pages flipping, followed by a brief snare hit and some boing sounds. When the HE logo becomes CGI, a "POP!" is heard, followed by a slightly slowed-down and echoing version of the 1st logo's chatter, cut to the end. On the 2015 iOS version of Pajama Sam: No Need To Hide When It's Dark Outside, the music is high pitched. Availability: Common. Can be seen on Humongous games through the era including Pajama Sam 4: Life is Rough When You Lose Your Stuff and the Backyard Sports series, as well as the new prints of old post-1994 Humongous classics (e.g. the 2002 re-releases of Putt-Putt Travels Through Time, Spy Fox in Dry Cereal, Freddi Fish 2: The Case of the Haunted Schoolhouse and Pajama Sam: No Need to Hide When It's Dark Outside). Also seen on Putt-Putt: Pep's Birthday Surprise. This logo also makes a surprise appearance (alongside the 6th logo) on the iOS version of Pajama Sam: No Need to Hide When It's Dark Outside, possibly an editing mistake on Humongous' part, the 2015 iOS version, featured the logo along with the 2000-2009 Infogrames logo. Scare Factor: None. 5th Logo (2007-2014) Nicknames: "Humongous Boredom" "Absence of the HE!" "Where's the HE!?" Logo: On a white background, we see the words "Humongous" in a modern-like font with an orange circle covering the "H". Variants: * Sometimes, the background is black. * Sometimes, there's copyright information below the logo. FX/SFX: None, at least on DS. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: No longer current, appears on pre-2014 Humongous titles, such as the Wii versions of Pajama Sam in Don't Fear the Dark (originally released as Pajama Sam In: No Need to Hide When It's Dark Outside), Spy Fox in Dry Cereal, and Freddi Fish: Kelp Seed Mystery (originally released as Freddi Fish and the Case of the Missing Kelp Seeds). Scare Factor: None. This is a boring logo. 6th Logo (2014-) Nickname(s): "He! V", "Humongous He! V", "Return of the Humongous He!" Logo: On a white background, we see the famous HE logo from 1992-2007, albeit now colored blue, with the "H" and the "E" in yellow. The company name is in the same font as seen in the third and fourth logos and is now colored white. FX/SFX: None; this is a still logo. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Currently in use. Appears on the 28 games Humongous Entertainment re-released in 2014, plastering the older logos. Scare Factor: Absolutely none; this is a clean logo. It's also nice to see the famed "He!" logo make a comeback. 7th Logo (2016-) Nicknames: "Pajama Sam's Animation II", "He! VI", "Humongous He! VI", "The Crayon Drawn-CGI Mix logo II" Logo: Same as the 4th logo, but has improved animation and the new Humongous logo. FX/SFX: Same as the 4th logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the 4th logo. Availability: Brand New. It was revealed on Humongous Entertainment's Facebook and Twitter Page on the 4th of July 2016, and could possibly be used on newer games. Scare Factor: None.